


Hello, Hello, Hello. (Is There Anybody In There?)

by shilo1364



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prose Poem, drabble-ish, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-ish, poem (ish?) in which Harry and Draco find themselves once again in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in their eighth year, after Voldemort has been defeated. Will they do things differently this time? Drarry; EWE; Hogwarts Eighth year fic</p><p>Title from Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb: https://youtube.com/watch?v=JU-OSLBKwG0</p><p>listen while you read to set the mood. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Hello, Hello. (Is There Anybody In There?)

**~An Eighth year confrontation in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom~**

**Harry**

Harry was tired. (He was always _so_ tired.)

He stared numbly at the scuffed shoe visible in the next stall over, waiting for the owner of said shoe to finish his business and leave Harry in peace. (He’d just fought a war - he didn’t know what peace was anymore.)

He wanted the owner of those shoes to go away and leave him _alone_. (He was never alone.)

But the scuffed-shoes interloper showed no signs of leaving. (Just leave.)

Harry fidgeted, legs cramping in his awkward position, crouched atop the toilet. (He was always so awkward.)

He tried not to think about whose feet wore those scuffed shoes. (They were Draco’s shoes.)

He wondered why the shoes were so scuffed. (Draco would never wear such scuffed shoes - before.)

He tried not to think about the choked sounds coming from the next stall. (Draco was crying.)

There had to be another reason for them, right? (Draco was crying.)

It wasn’t like sixth year. (It was just like sixth year.)

Harry wasn’t going to curse him. (He should _never_ have cursed him.)

He wasn’t going to ask if he was OK. (Are you OK?)

He wasn’t going to show himself. (It’s me.)

He wasn’t going to do anything at all. (Draco, come here.)

He wasn’t going to - (Mmph.)

You’re not alone. (I’m not alone.)

 

**Draco**

Draco was tired. (He was always _so_ tired.)

He stared numbly at the cubicle wall, waiting for the person in the other stall to finish his business and leave Draco in peace. (He’d just fought a war - he didn’t know what peace was anymore.)

He wanted the other person to go away and leave him _alone_. (He was always alone.)

But his invisible companion showed no signs of leaving. (Just leave.)

Draco closed his eyes, letting his head drop forward, bracing himself against the walls with his hands. (He could never show weakness.)

He tried not to think about the person he could hear fidgeting in the next stall. (Only Harry fidgeted like that.)

He wondered why Harry was fidgeting. (Harry only fidgeted when he was nervous.)

He tried not to think about the choked sounds he was making. (He was crying.)

He couldn’t hold it all in anymore. (He was crying.)

It wasn’t like sixth year. (It was just like sixth year.)

Harry wasn’t going to curse him. (He was _right_ to curse him.)

He wasn’t going to answer. (I’m not OK.)

He wasn’t going to acknowledge him. (I know it’s you.)

He wasn’t going to do anything at all. (Harry, I - )

He wasn’t going to - (Mmph.)

You’re not alone. (I’m not alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
